The use of alkali metal salts as emulsifying agents in connection with the processing of food products is known. Representative emulsifying agents include sodium phosphates, polyphosphates and citrates which are often used in connection with the manufacture of process cheese.
It is known to use monosodium phosphate (NaH.sub.2 PO.sub.4) (MSP), disodium phosphate (Na.sub.2 HPO.sub.4) (DSP) as well as trisodium phosphate (Na.sub.3 PO.sub.4) (TSP) in connection with process cheese manufacturing. Similarly, it is known to use sodium and potassium citrates as emulsifying agents in connection with the manufacture of dairy products and process cheese.
The publication Process Cheese which bears a copyright date of 1992, published by D. Cooley & Co., Inc. describes, Page 47 and 48, the process of titrating phosphoric acid with a base so as to produce various salts. More particularly, MSP, DSP or TSP or blends thereof can be manufactured in accordance with the teachings of the above-noted publication by reacting phosphoric acid as (H.sub.3 PO.sub.4) well as MSP, DSP, TSP or blends thereof with a source of alkalinity such as sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate or mixtures thereof.
As is known, the process involves a sequential substitution of a hydrogen atom with a sodium atom to produce respectively MSP, DSP and TSP. It is also known to carry out the reaction in distinct batch steps.
Phosphoric acid can be reacted with sufficient sodium hydroxide to produce MSP. The MSP can be stored in liquid form at the premises of the salt manufacturer or at the premises of the cheese processor.
The liquid MSP can be withdrawn from a storage tank and reacted with additional sodium hydroxide on the batch basis to produce DSP or TSP or a blend thereof. The batch produced salt, at an appropriate pH value can then be introduced into the cheese processing as is known to those of skill in the art.
Batch processing of DSP and TSP, or blends thereof, while useful and effective in cheese processing, inherently has limitations with respect to smoothness of texture, flavor, metalability, softness, slice separation and the like in the final cheese product. It would be desirable to overcome and improve upon the known process.
Thus, there continues to be a need for improved devices and methods of creating emulsifying agents useable as food additives so as to improve the uniformity and consistency of the final processed food product. Preferably, such devices and methods would be incorporatable into existing manufacturing systems, used for example, to manufacture process cheese, without having to provide extensive and expensive additional processing equipment. Preferably, such improved devices and methods would also contribute to a reduction in the manufacture of excessive amounts of emulsifying agents which in turn will help reduce the cost of the final process cheese product to the ultimate consumer.